SToR: SSGN (Signal): Shiru's Side-Story
by Czar Joseph
Summary: This is the Prelude Story of Shinobi Team of Renmant: SSGN? And this is the Side-story of Shiru's Past. - Summary inside - OC (Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage) and other OCs. With a help of topaz3 and/or daisyperez0954.


**Chapter 1:** Shiru's Beginning; or Sneak Peak?

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (R.I.P. Monty Oum) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** This is the Prelude of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

During Chapter 43: Pre-Round One; Part 1. Shiru will tell team RWBY and the Co. everything about their past. While they're on the camp in the beach vacation.

Now for Shiru and her friends will tell them everything why they're here…

* * *

 **Characters:** Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage

 **Others:** Karou Kage, Mari Fuujin, Asher Wolfgang, Marie Lore.

Noted: If any of you want to know what Shiru and the others? Looks like, go to deviant art and look for daisyperez0954.

* * *

Welcome to the Prelude Story of "SToR: Shiru's Story'.

This is a prelude story and side-story of Shiru's past. With a help of topaz3, gave me some story he had made. Since I had edit the grammer for sure…

Now…this is part where Shiru arrived Remnant along with her father, her twin brother, and two of their friends came here…

Hope you review this when you had in mind…considered a Sneak Peak…

Well…on to the results of the review…will be stand by…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **(Standing by in Progress)**

* * *

With this chapter is now a total 'Rated T or less M'? Since I can't tell for sure if its M when Shina's lover/husband Kiyoto.

I will wait for topaz3 will review this or PM me about that…

One more thing? This will be having Shonen Jump with English dub in Naruto series. With more or less Japanese languages or more.

Topaz3's Author's Note: I couldn't think of anything else to write. I also made some changes too. Can you write more of the story because I ran out of inspiration to write right now.

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _It almost bedtime, when everyone were enjoy time on the bonfire, better thank Johnny's fire-based technique which just like during the Breach, so without dust._

 _"Hey Shiru, can you tell us why you, your brother, and everyone came to this world of Remnant?" Ruby first to begun to asked._

 _Which made Shiru, Karou, Mari, Asher, and Marie tensed about that state of question…_

 _So far, which they had forgotten about this matter, while everyone else, includes Glynda were curious about their story…_

 _Now with Shiru, Karou, Mari, Asher and Marie looked each other one way or another._

 _So with that, with Shiru first begun their story._

 _"Alright… It's all begun when before me, my twin brother were born in Elemental Nations when that's where my father had told us stories about their life when it all began? Our father's name was Kiyoto Toroko and our mother Shina Kage were…"_

* * *

 **(Sneak Peek or Story Starts)**

A scenery of a temple in a forest appeared. It was easy to tell that it was the afternoon.

Inside an old woman with dark grey hair was talking to a young man with dark hair. It seems that it was something important.

"You will love her. She may have not matured yet but she has a beautiful face and the qualities of a housewife." The old woman explained.

"It doesn't matter as long as I have a wife. And remember what we promised on our deal." The young man said.

They opened the next room to see a figure in a wedding kimono. The figure looked up to reveal silver eyes and honeydew hair. This woman looked like Shiru except she had a smile on.

"My name is Shina Kage, nice to meet you." She introduced.

 **==Scene Changed==**

"Shina, since you are needed protection you will need a bodyguard. This is my childhood friend and my most faithful soldier Toroko Kiyoto."

Shina was introduced to a man with dark green hair and brown eyes. He would have looked very intimidating if it wasn't for his neat straight hair. Shina then laughed.

"Your hair looks so bland!" She laughed.

Kiyoto just sweatdrop as Shina rolled around laughing.

 _'What a strange woman…'_ He thought.

But overtime, the two got close. There were scenes of them walking together, him defending her from bandits, giving her a piggyback ride and Kiyoto dealing with Shina's rudeness with his hair.

 **==Scene Changed==**

"Nee, nee Kiyo." Shina said tapping his shoulder. Kiyoto looked at her

"What?"

"Look what I made you." She said holding up a headband.

It wasn't proper but it was well made. It was brown and made of leather. The two ends had three holes each and one of them had a piece of string on it.

"I made you a headband!" She said smiling

"Uh, I don't think it's a headband." He said stated, pointing at it.

"But it is! I made it myself!" She cried.

Seeing the tears in her eyes he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll put it on…"

"Yay! Now bend down a little."

Shina then wrapped the band around his forehead and tied up the string.

"There, now people will take you more seriously." She smiled.

"If you say so…"

"Hey! I made it just for you." she pouted.

Kiyoto then patted her head.

 **==Scene Changed==**

"I don't want to!"

Shina stormed off the temple, saw a tree and went up to sit on a tree branch. She heard footsteps and looked down to see Kiyoto.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling concern about Shina.

"My mother is forcing me to have a child!" She yelled, answered.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"I like him as a friend!" She exclaimed. "And I love someone else..."

She leaped down and looked at Kiyoto.

"Kiyo-kun, you were the only person who ever cared for me. My mother is a terrible mother, my husband can try to buy my heart, but I don't want that, and the only one that was ever cared for me was you… I love you."

Kiyoto was silent. He then tilted her head up and closed the gap. She was shocked but returned the kiss.

 **==Scene Changed==**

"HOW COULD YOU!? YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHORE! I HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?"

It was Shina's mother. She slapped her own daughter repeatedly. They see that Shina's stomach has swollen largely. Kiyoto was restrained by the temple guards but was trying to break free.

"GET RID OF IT!"

"No! It's my child and I'm going to raise it with Kiyoto!" Shina yelled, denied her mother for forcing to, like being her poperty.

Her mother then hit her on the side of her head causing her to fall unconscious. The old woman than faced the guards.

"Send Shina to the dungeon. And Kiyoto Toroko, you will be executed for ruining my plan."

"She's a person, not some tool you can marry off!" Kiyoto exclaimed.

"It will be tomorrow night!"

 **==Scene Changed==**

Shina was chained to the wall. She tried to break free but it was no use.

 **"You can't do this alone Shina…"**

Shina looked down at her shadow which shouldn't be there since it was dark.

"Kagetsune…"

 **"That woman will kill your lover if you don't do what you have to do..."**

"But I don't want to hurt Kiyo-kun." She said,

 **"You have no choice. He dies or stays alive."**

"Then…for Kiyo-kun, I'll do it…"

 **==Scene Changed==**

Kiyoto was standing on a ledge hands tied to his back. He was going to be hanged to death. He looked sad but he had to accept what's going to happen.

That was until he heard a familiar screaming. He looked to see something that he didn't want to see.

Shina was in possession and she is slaughtering all her guards and her husband. Her hair was a mess, her kimono is torn up, she had claws, fangs, and her eyes were red with the symbol her family has on her pupil. She looked blood thirsty.

Seeing that this was the perfect time for him to try and escape, he broke the ropes. Shina saw him and attempted to attack mistaking him as a guard.

Kiyoto reacted fast and grabbed a katana from a nearby guard's corpse and guarded himself. There was slight damage on him but he had to save Shina.

"Shina!" he said dodging every swipe she threw. "Snap out of it! This is like you!"

Those last words were stopped when Shina scratched his right eye causing it to bleed. That moment was when Shina snapped out of it and realized what she had done.

"Oh God…" She said covering her mouth and wide eyed. "I…I…"

 **==Scene Changed==**

 **(Topaz3's Note: Yeah, I'll leave this part to you, I'll give you some help, Shina forces Kiyoto to kill her, she dies while bleeding and gives birth to the twins, Kiyoto was in grief. He decided to save one of them by separating them with one of the maids' help. Here this part)**

"Please take care of him." Kiyoto said to the maid who happens to be his late wife's friend.

"Don't worry, with the master is dead, no one will go after the child and myself." She replied.

They both parted ways and will cross paths someday.

 **==Scene Changed==**

"You useless pathetic child!"

The scene changed back to the temple where it looks like it has been renewed. It showed Shina's mother looking down at a small figure.

It was revealed to be a younger version of Shina but with shorter hair. If you look closely you can see that she is developing breasts. She looked like she was in pain. Her grandmother kicked her and she let out a grunt of pain.

"You're mother can endure more than you. You are such a disappointment!" The grandmother spat.

Shiru just stood up and walked away limping a little.

She made it around the temple to see someone working with metal.

"Sensei, I'm ready for my training." She said.

It was revealed to be Kiyoto except he now has two scar marks on his right eye.

"Alright, go grab your gear." He said kindly.

Shiru nodded and went to get her arsenal. After she got prepared she and Kiyoto were sparing.

After the sparing lesson Shiru wanted to watch Kiyoto work with metal.

"Sensei, is being a blacksmith hard?" She asked.

"At first, but you'll get used to it when you put your back into it." He said to Shiru, lecturing being a blacksmith.

Shiru kept on watching him melt metal.

 **==Scene Changed==**

Shina's mother kicked Shiru on the side.

"Try again!"

Shiru went to a sitting position, took deep breaths and closed her eyes. Shadows engulfed her. Her hair strands were going up and her nails were becoming slightly pointed. It was going well until she coughed.

"I'm sorry, I can't go there yet." She apologized.

Her grandmother just looked at her. She then punched her in the face. Shiru fell from her position and yelp. Shiru was then being beaten senseless. She started coughing blood.

"Sto- please, sto- ack. Please, oww, no!"

"YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING! YOU CAN'T EVEN SUMMON KAGETSUNE! YOU JUST HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING JUST LIKE YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER!"

"Sensei…" She cried.

Right on time, the door slid open to reveal Kiyoto looking angry. He went over and pushed Shina's mother off. He then picked up Shiru and looked at the grandmother in disgust.

"I have been silent long enough. I'm leaving and taking Shiru with me." He said, declared with a angry look at the upsetting old women.

He then made a break for it.

 **==Scene Changed==**

"Shiru, this is your twin brother Karou." Kiyoto introduced Shiru to her twin-brother.

Shiru, that now has boyish hair met her brother who looks exactly like her except sharper eyes looked at him.

"You're my sister?" Karou asked.

"Y-yes…" Shiru answered, shyly.

"Nice to meet you…"

 **(Sneak Peak Ended)**

* * *

There you go! The Sneak Peak of this story of the Prelude of SToR: SSGN (Signal): Shiru's story…

The Real chapter will be going on when topaz3 had time to work on his progress…hope you can review this about this sneak peak story.

Don't worry about this wasn't copied, topaz had DocX send it in. There is nothing is wrong with the grammer about it.

~~~M~~~

Not to mention the Image covered which created by daisyperez0954. Which its fine for Shiru's appearance. And I thought she's brown or black with silver accents or silver with black accents, but green hair, seems that topaz3 told me about there is a problem about the upload or something.

~~~M~~~

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The chapter is now stand by in progress

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Soon'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 8/7/2016/10:36am

 **Finished** : 8/7/2016/11:28am

 **Published:** 8/7/2016/12:00pm


End file.
